Conventional toy vehicle track sets include a section of track along which a toy vehicle can travel. In some track sets, accessories will act on a toy vehicle when the toy vehicle reaches the end of a track path (i.e., while the vehicle is stopped). For example, an accessory may move a toy vehicle from the end of one track to the beginning of another. However, the play value of an accessory acting on a vehicle at the end of a track path is limited. A need exists for a toy vehicle track set that further captures the attention and imagination of a user.